


Pride

by charlieflor



Series: Sambucky Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky is scared of coming out, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Sam Wilson, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, SO MUCH FLUFF, sam likes to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieflor/pseuds/charlieflor
Summary: "It's okay," Sam says when they break the kiss, leaning with their foreheads together. "I'm here."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> this fills the "Coming out" square in my Sambucky bingo  
> Enjoy the reading!

Sam always knew he was gay, but he hadn't told many people about it. Not that he was scared of how they were gonna react or something, it's just that he didn't think it was an important fact. Actually, Steve was the only one from his close friends group who knew.

Back in the '40s, Bucky had always noticed boys in a way that he knew he wasn't supposed to. He'd never been with one, though. I mean, he was in the army, _of course_ some of the soldiers there had things with other soldiers, but he was always taught that queer people were disgusting, filthy, creepy freaks. 

Plus, Bucky was a ladies' man. Whenever he wanted, it was easy to come back home with a girl by his side. But there was always this doubt, when he saw a pretty boy walking down the street, always this noise echoing in his head. It was so infuriating, living every day with something inside of you that you know you can't show, you can't tell anyone because they might literally _kill_ you.

It was so much easier now in the 21st century. I mean, you still can't go out without people crossing the street or closing their children's eyes when they see you, but at least now Bucky knew that he didn't have to choose between girls and boys. And, believe me, there is _no fucking way_ he's gonna hide who he is.

Sam wanted to help Buck. He had seen him checking out guys sometimes, but the soldier always looked away when he saw that the Captain had noticed. Sam remembered what it was like to be in the closet, and it's one of the worst experiences in the world. No one should live in this intoxicating fear, this thing that stops you from being yourself, that's so fucking cruel.

Now they are both in the kitchen. They had just come back home from a mission, and they are so fucking tired. Bucky is by the stove, making them noodles, and Sam is sitting at the table.

Sam wants to start this conversation, but he doesn’t know how. Maybe Bucky would feel uncomfortable? Maybe he isn’t ready to come out. Hell, maybe he isn’t even gay and Sam just got the whole thing wrong. And maybe, just maybe, Sam actually is scared of how people are gonna react.

“Everything okay there, Sam?” Bucky asked, staring at him. “You look like you’re just about to collapse.”

The Captain was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn’t even notice that he had spent 5 whole minutes stagnant, with his eyes closed.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay, I…” Sam straightened up in his chair and took a deep breath. “So, tough day, wasn’t it?”

"Oh yeah, tell me about it…” Buck said, tossing the plate to the other man and sitting at the table. “I gotta say, today’s mission really scared me. Like, for real. These guys are strong, I thought I was gonna die. Thank God everything ended well, really.”

“There is no living thing that is not afraid when it faces danger. True courage is in facing danger when you are afraid.” The Captain quoted. Bucky looked at him. Most of the time, when they weren’t out risking their lives or something, Sam was reading. Really, he had a _metric ton_ of books in that house, and that caused the man to sometimes quote these very pretentious, clever phrases that always make Buck smile and roll his eyes.

“Who said this one, bookworm?” He mocked Sam. “Oscar Wilde or Madonna?”

Sam snortled. “I don’t know.” Lie. It was from The Wizard of Oz.

They ate their noodles silently. Bucky’s head was a noisy mess. He wanted to tell Sam, but he didn’t know how, and he was so fucking scared.

"Look, Sam," Bucky said, not exactly confident about what he was just going to do. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Yeah?" Sam said, already knowing what it was going to be. "Spit it out, man."

The soldier took a deep breath. Well. There was no coming back after this.

"I'm sorry if what I'm just about to say is gonna make you uncomfortable or if things are gonna get weird between us or something, but I've been hiding for so long, and i- I just feel like I _have_ to tell you about it or else I'm gonna live intoxicated in this forev…"

"Hey, Buck," Sam said, holding his friend's hand, comforting him. "It's okay. I'm here, and you can tell me anything you want."

Bucky looked at him. It was an impulse, just the heat of the moment, but he leaned forward slightly.

Oh, man. He already regrets it. Shit. What has he done. What the fuck, dude. Now Sam's gonna think he's a freak and things are going to get really weird between those two, oh shit. 

Bucky stopped suddenly, already starting to make up his apologies, but Sam met him halfway. Honestly, I don't think the soldier could reciprocate the kiss properly because the shock was everything going on in that cyborg brain of his. It was a tender, very gentle kiss, like Sam was trying to show he truly cared about him. The Captain put his hand on the back of Bucky's neck and leaned in closer, while Bucky held Sam's perfect face. It was fucking _heavenly_.

"It's okay," Sam says when they break the kiss, leaning with their foreheads together. "I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at my homophobic dad's house and people just won't stop talking, so yeah, writing this using my pure anger as fuel  
> guys, I'm making a bingo! i wasn't feeling really motivated to write, so I figured making this would help me a little bit  
> anyway, if you liked this, please leave your kudos and your comments!


End file.
